(a) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cologne composition such as eau de cologne or eau de toilette, and more particularly to a cologne composition containing wine for improving odor, skin feeling and etc.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cologne such as eau de cologne generally comprises as main components perfume, water and ethanol (or modified ethanol.
Ethanol included as a main component in colognes has various effects such as astringency, cleansing effect, sterilization and solubility. Such an ethanol (or modified ethanol) as useful for colognes is generally produced by a fermentation method or a synthetic method. Consequently, such an ethanol generally has a peculiar odor and burning taste according to the differences in raw material.
Therefore, in order to remove an pungent odor of ethanol, a modified alcohol which can be obtained by the distillation of a fruit wine or by utilizing a residue left from the production of an essential oil of jasmine, rose or lavender is also utilized as a solvent in a perfume or eau de cologne. However, the raw materials for such a modified alcohol production is limited in quantity and too expensive, and therefore the production of such a modified alcohol is undesirable in an industrial view point.
In view of above, the inventors have proposed a modified alcohol for fragrance or cosmetics, which is manufactured by contacting ethanol with a fermentation residue of grape fruit, which is obtained as a by-product from a grape wine manufacturing process thereby to produce an extract, and then refining the extract (Japanese Patent Application No. 58-182494: Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 60-75426). This modified alcohol is highly effective in eliminating the pungent odor of ethanol, has a good conformity with a perfume oil, and is low in the manufacturing cost.
These prior colognes including eau de cologne are traditionally manufactured to include a perfume of citrus type in addition to ethanol and water. Recently however, consumer's demands for fancy in perfume has been diversified, so that there have been posed new problems such as beautifying effects on skin, or an inclination for natural products.